


This Lonely Fire

by tricksterity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, kind of anyway, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksterity/pseuds/tricksterity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets hurt in a hunt gone wrong, Gabriel's worried and Sam thinks he just needs some comforting reassurance. A wing massage, for example.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Lonely Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something. I've realized recently that a lot of wing!kink is simply in PWP and the likes, and I thought that having something with wings that isn't porny would be pretty nice, so here ya'll are.

Sam knew it was a dumb idea to enter the nest without backup, but Dean had insisted that there were only five vamps and they were all sleeping – they’d be able to hack off their heads in under a minute and get the human dinners out. Unfortunately, Dean overlooked the fact that the vampires seemed to be very social and had invited another nest over for the night, and there were now twelve very angry, deadly and dangerous vampires surrounding the two of them. All Sam had in one hand was a machete, and was pretty sure that Dean’s had been thrown to the floor and that his bowie knife wasn’t going to do much good.

The first vampire, a blonde female, charged towards Sam, who swung the machete in a clean loop and lopped off her head. It rolled towards the leader’s feet, who snarled and dropped into a predatory crouch as the rest of the nest did the same.

“This should be fun,” Sam muttered, and the vampires attacked as one. Dean and he stayed back-to-back, pressing tightly to each other as they circled, desperately attempting to cut off the vampire’s heads to no avail. Sam felt a hand and sharp fingernails dig into his bicep, and then he was flung across the room and through a wall. He thought that he’d be used to it now, and when he managed to clear his head and get up, he realized that he’d dropped his machete, and there was a vampire right in front of him, hand clawed. Sam barely had time to send up a prayer before there was a sharp pain and the warm feeling of blood emptying from his torso, and then he fell to the ground. He vaguely heard Dean calling out for him, calling for Cas or Gabriel, he vaguely felt the vampire drop and begin to drink from his chest, and he vaguely realized with a sense of derealization, that he was dying. 

His groggy mind tried to process what the hell was going on when the sun seemed to explode in the middle of the room, practically vaporizing the vampires where they were or what that huge black shape near Dean was. A warm, familiar hand touched his forehead and then he blacked out. Sam hoped that Heaven wouldn’t be nearly as terrible as the last time.

“You are the stupidest, most ridiculous, most moronic idiot I have ever fallen in love with!” Gabriel exploded the moment Sam was lucid again. He found himself lying in a soft plush bed with about ten thousand thread sheets in a familiar red-and-white room. Gabriel liked to call it his getaway, and had told Sam that it existed in it’s own pocket dimension that nobody could find without Gabriel’s direction. 

“I’m not sure how to take that,” Sam mumbled at the furious archangel. Gabriel was furious, and it was a kind of cold fury that Sam had learned to despise. He would be completely still with arms crossed and eyes blazing; shouting so loud that it almost hurt Sam’s ears with the restrained power of Gabriel’s true voice.

“You’re meant to take that as a warning, Sam,” Gabriel growled.

“What for?” 

“What-what _for_?” Gabriel scoffed. “You almost _died_ Sam, killed by some measly vampire, all because you and Dean have egos so inflated you thought that you could take on twelve vampires at once!”

“We only thought there would be five, Gabe. If we’d known there would be any more we would have asked you and Cas to come with us,” Sam pacified.

“I don’t care, Sam! Sometimes I think that you and Dean forget that you have those sigils carved into your ribs – we can’t sense where you are if you’re in danger, you have to actively pray to us! If you hadn’t gotten that prayer in when you did, I would have been too late, and I can’t lose you!” Gabriel shouted, a lightbulb exploding somewhere further into the hideaway. Sam’s face dropped and he immediately pulled himself off the bed and to his feet, ignoring the twinge in his stomach where his body was still healing despite the mojo from Gabriel. Sam approached the archangel slowly like he was a scared animal, and held his hands palm-out. 

“I did call you Gabe, and we’re all safe and alright. I’m grateful that you came, but we honestly had no way of knowing that there would be another nest with the nest; that’s not a very regular occurrence and you know it,” Sam pointed out. Gabriel was still angry but Sam could see that he was slowly cooling down, and he’s lost that wrath of an archangel fury. Sam placed his hands gently on Gabriel’s shoulders and gripped him tightly.

“I’m here Gabe, I’m alive, and I’m not going anywhere. Even if I was, you’d find some way to bring me back again I’m sure,” Sam said with a small smile, rubbing small circles into the archangel’s biceps with his thumbs. Gabriel sighed and blinked, and when he looked back up at Sam through his eyelashes, he looked slightly guilty.

“I know Sam, I just… worry about you. You’re so fragile and so many things can kill you. I haven’t loved anyone in a very long time Sam, and none of them were human, Sam. You can die so easily and I’m worried that one day you’re going to do something stupid and I’m not going to get to you in time,” Gabriel admitted. Sam smiled and pulled the archangel towards the bed with him and sat down on the edge. Gabriel fell onto his lap, and Sam wrapped his arms around the angel’s waist.

“I promise that from now on, if we’re not on the simplest case possible, I’ll call you and Cas in just to be sure,” Sam tried to placate.

“You should call us in on every case,” Gabriel mumbled back.

“Don’t you have better things to be doing? Heaven business, pranks to pull, just desserts to hand out?” Sam questioned.

“Well… yeah, but your safety takes precedence,” Gabriel said. Sam grinned cheesily and the archangel gave a reluctant smile. “Don’t let that go to your head, Winchester.” Sam could feel that Gabriel was still shaking slightly from his earlier outburst and the fear of Sam’s death, and sighed.

“You’re still shaking,” Sam muttered.

“It’ll go away soon, just the adrenalin,” Gabriel replied, attempting to be nonchalant.

“Gabe, you’re worried, I know you are, and you have every right to be. I’d be angry if you faced off against some stupid little cherub and ended up getting half of your face ripped off,” Sam comforted. He brought his hands up to Gabriel’s shirt and unbuttoned it slowly, looking into the archangel’s eyes, trying to convey a message. Gabriel seemed to get it as Sam dropped the shirt and trailed his fingers lightly over the angel’s shoulder blades. Gabriel rolled his shoulders and materialized his wings, something that still took Sam’s breath away. He knew that Gabriel had three pairs that were practically flaming molten gold, but on occasions like this, Gabriel let out his smallest and most vulnerable pair, shimmering like each individual feather was gold infused with crushed diamonds. Gabriel rest his head on Sam’s shoulder and sighed as Sam gently ran his fingers along the impossible wings. Sam had always tried to describe the texture of the feathers as the feeling in your mouth when cotton candy melted away.

Gabriel usually let his wings out for a mind-blowing orgasm during sex, but sometimes he let them out when he just needed comfort and reassurance; love that he hadn’t received since he left Heaven, which he craved intently. Sam ran his fingers between and under the feathers to feel the soft down underneath, trailed his thumbs over the hard muscle and began to rub out a knot. Gabriel groaned and completely melted into Sam’s lap, eyes closed and blissful. Sam smiled and pressed a kiss to the angel’s temple as he lavished attention and love on a part of Gabriel that was actually the archangel himself, and not just his vessel. He straightened a few of the feathers along the way, flattening the primary flight feathers and carded his fingers through them like he sometimes did through Gabriel’s hair. Gabriel let out some garbled, ecstasy-laden Enochian that Sam let out a little snort at.

“Y’r p’rfct,” Gabriel mumbled, and Sam chucked.

“You mean my hands are perfect,” he teased.

“Well yeah… but y’r not too bad y’rself,” Gabriel replied, a hand tightening slightly on Sam’s hip.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”


End file.
